


Never Will I Forget The Deep Shadows, Never Will I Waste The Moon’s Light [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Ficart, Magic AU, Magic Powers, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for: "Never Will I Forget The Deep Shadows, Never Will I Waste The Moon’s Light" byafteriwake, forWIP Big Bang 2017.Fic summary: The Holmes brothers come from a long line of powerful magic practitioners, but they are forced to keep their skills a secret. When Molly accidentally finds out about Sherlock’s powers and doesn’t turn away from him he slowly realizes that this pleases him, but soon enough he gets careless and is put in a position he would rather not be in, especially when others find out that she knows and attempt to use her as a pawn in their own games and machinations.





	Never Will I Forget The Deep Shadows, Never Will I Waste The Moon’s Light [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_An Afterthought_

 

_Music & Magic_


End file.
